1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cuffbar for joining the open edges of a cuff on a French cuff, convertible cuff or a casual shirt of a type comprising a cuff, a cuff button and a cuff button hole. The cuffbar may also serve as a fashionable adornment for the wearer of the shirt.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for holding the cuffs of shirt sleeves together are limited to cuff links. These high fashion, elegant devices are expensive and enjoy a monopoly on the fashionable adornment of shirt cuffs.
There are several kinds of cuff links available; however, these cuff holding devices generally comprise a decorative fastener inserted through two button holes of the shirt's cuff i.e. “French cuff” or “convertible cuff”.